


Хочу взаимности

by silver_autumn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не привык чего-то хотеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочу взаимности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want You To Want Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485070) by [pandacowhipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/pseuds/pandacowhipster). 



Когда у него в кармане завибрировал телефон, Дерек насторожился. Когда он увидел, что пришло сообщение от Скотта, то напрягся ещё больше.

«Приходи в мой дом в 7».

В последнее время всё было спокойно, и Дерек не мог представить, в какие проблемы они вляпались теперь.

Когда он добрался до дома Скотта, там уже было припарковано несколько машин других членов стаи. Они все были в гостиной: сидели на диване и на полу и тихо болтали между собой о чём-то, о чём подростки обычно разговаривают во время кризиса. Скотта в комнате не оказалось, так что Дерек устроился в кресле в стороне от других и стал ждать.

Он услышал, как к нему подошёл Стайлз, но всё равно чуть не вздрогнул, когда ему на плечо неожиданно опустилась рука, а Стайлз наклонился и предложил газировку.

Дерек отказался, но Стайлз всё равно протянул ему колу.

— От чего у тебя шерсть узлами завязалась? — спросил он.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь объяснил мне, какого чёрта здесь происходит.

— Скотт тебе не сказал? Грубо, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Это вечер кино, чувак.

— Что?

— Вечер кино, знаешь, когда ты смотришь парочку фильмов с бро. Я сказал Скотту написать тебе об этом.

— Ты сказал.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Даже большие страшные альфы любят Джонни Деппа, а если нет, то у них нет вкуса, они варвары и могут валить отсюда.

— Мне нравится Джонни Депп, — пробормотал Дерек. Он всё ещё не пришёл в себя от того, что кто-то обратился к нему не под угрозой смертельной опасности, и теперь пытался понять, насколько всё было запущено.

Он стоял на абсолютно незнакомой почве: Дерек не помнил, как общаться с людьми без постоянно нависшей опасности, без крови и паники и потерь. Он нервно пытался открыть свою колу и практически слышал, как Лора шептала ему на ухо «расслабься и посмотри чёртово кино, Дерек, Господи», так тихо, что только он мог услышать.

Скотт появился через несколько минут вместе с Эллисон и несколькими пакетами исключительно вредной еды, и Дерек заставил себя успокоиться.

Когда Стайлз, растянувшийся на полу у Дерека в ногах, пробормотал, что пираты намного лучше ниндзя, Дерек поймал себя на том, что стукнул по протянутому кулаку почти без неловкости.

\--

И это продолжалось.

Он получал сообщение от кого-то из стаи с местом и временем, а когда показывался там, то никто не умирал. Они смотрели фильмы, играли в лакросс, или просто проводили время вместе. Теперь они пошли играть в боулинг, и Дереку это казалось абсолютно нелепым.

— Ты злишься, потому что у тебя отстойно получается, — сказала Эрика, когда Лидия выбила очередной страйк.

— Кто сказал, что я злюсь? — спросил Дерек, скрестив руки на груди.

— Это твоё злобное выражение лица, — сообщил Айзек, проходя мимо них к дорожке.

— Замолчи, — огрызнулся Дерек. Кто вообще ожидал, что у него хорошо получится то, чего он никогда не делал? — Это даже не настоящий спорт.

— Ты говоришь так только потому, что у тебя отстойно получается, — снова пропела Эрика, поднимаясь, чтобы сделать свой бросок.

— По крайней мере, ты в нашей команде, — Стайлз плюхнулся на сиденье рядом с Дереком и протянул ему пачку начос, утопленных в ярко-жёлтом сыре. — Лидия — просто гений в боулинге.

— Зачем мне вообще надо было приходить? Я не играю в боулинг.

Стайлз приподнял бровь, как будто это Дерек был слизывавшим с пальцев сыр сумасшедшим.

— Выгул стаи, ха. И потом, нам нужно было чётное количество игроков.

Дерек смерил Стайлза тяжёлым взглядом, как будто пытался в нём разобраться. Стайлз был ходячим противоречием. Он постоянно жаловался на свою хрупкость, а потом с головой бросался в заварушку, оскорблял Дерека, а потом приглашал его провести время вместе. Это чертовски запутывало.

Стайлз склонил голову набок.

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

У Дерека не было ответа, но, к счастью, Бойд похлопал его по плечу и тихо указал:

— Твоя очередь, босс.

Дерек сбил две кегли.

\--

В следующий раз стая вытащила его в совместную поездку на пляж. Дерек сидел на заднем сидении джипа Стайлза, потому что он отказался брать Камаро или ехать во внедорожнике Эллисон. А его три беты, похоже, единогласно решили набиться в ту же машину вслед за ним.

— Стайлз, — процедил Дерек, узнав первые аккорды полившейся из колонок песни.

— Что? — спросил Стайлз, с ухмылкой посмотрев на Дерека в зеркало заднего вида. — Это классика.

— Это Duran Duran.

— Что за Duran Duran? — заинтересовалась сидевшая рядом с ним Эрика.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Стайлз.

— Просто выключи, пока я не сломал твои ноги.

— Господи, ладно, — Стайлз переключил песню.  
  
Дерек не знал точно, но, может, «[Hungry Like the Wolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOg5VxrRTi0)» было бы лучше его бет, всю дорогу до берега распевавших «[That’s How Ruff Ryders roll](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVQxW579IIA)».

Пляж оказался потрясающим и, благодаря лёгкому утреннему дождю, почти пустынным. Всё вокруг пахло солью и солнцем, и Дерек невольно расслабился. Как только они распаковали вещи, он направился к воде. Дерек скучал по возможности поплавать в океане, по тому, как в воде его окружало что-то намного более могущественное, чем он сам, по тому, как он мог купаться в этом ощущении.

Когда Дерек наконец-то заставил себя выйти на берег, он застал волейбольную игру в самом разгаре. Сначала ему показалось, что, с учётом отсутствия у Дэнни ликантропии, игра не могла быть честной. Потом он понял, что загоравшая рядом Эллисон периодически превращала Скотта в умственно отсталого, и это уравнивало шансы команд.

— Хорошо проплылся собачкой? — спросил Стайлз. Они с Лидией расположились под зонтиком и наблюдали за матчем.

Дерек опустился на полотенце рядом с ними и растянулся на животе.

— Знаешь, собачьи шуточки никогда не устаревают.

— Спасибо, я стараюсь освежать свой репертуар, — ответил Стайлз. — Ты можешь получить солнечный ожог?

Дерек помолчал.

— Не знаю.

— По идее, он тут же заживёт, да? — спросил Стайлз, тыкая пальцем в спину Дерека для проверки.

Дерек неразборчиво пробормотал что-то в ответ, начиная проваливаться в сон, пока Лилия объясняла процесс загара до молекулярного уровня, а Стайлз обводил пальцами контуры его татуировки.

Разбудила Дерека Эрика, которая потрясла его за плечо и помахала перед лицом сэндвичем.

— Время обеда, ворчун, — сказала она, когда Дерек всё-таки пришёл в себя, опустила сэндвич на полотенце и открыла свою пачку чипсов.

Дерек сел и огляделся вокруг, прогоняя из глаз сон. Вся стая расселась на полотенцах и пледах: Дэнни и Джексон спорили по поводу бейсбола, Лидия и Бойд осуждающе смотрели на женщину в безвкусном костюме, которая не могла справиться со своим неугомонным ребёнком. Дерек развернул свой сэндвич и приподнял бровь, глядя на Скотта, который втирал лосьон в покрасневшую кожу спины Стайлза. Скотт сочувственно морщился, глядя на красный цвет, и выглядел всё более встревоженным звуками удовольствия, которые издавал Стайлз, посасывавший ледяной кубик из холодильника. Дорожка воды стекала от кубика по подбородку Стайлза и заканчивалась на его ключице. Давно забытое ощущение сдавило грудь Дерека.

Он проследил взглядом за тем, как Стайлз взял тюбик из рук Скотта, намазал свою грудь и начал спускаться ниже, по животу и к бёдрам. Резинка шорт Стайлза натянулась, когда он провёл ладонью вдоль неё, пытаясь избавиться от излишков лосьона.

— О господи! — в ужасе вскрикнула Эрика. Когда все повернулись к ней, она закрыла себе рот ладонью.

— Что случилось? — спросил Бойд.

Эрика лихорадочно покачала головой: её щёки покраснели, а распущенные волосы взлетели вокруг лица светлым нимбом.

— Ты уверена? — приподнял бровь Бойд.

Эрика так же решительно закивала.

Когда все наконец-то отвернулись, она поймала Дерека за руку и почти беззвучно прошептала:

— Какого чёрта?

Дерек приподнял брови, как будто не знал, о чём она говорила.

Эрика перевела взгляд на Стайлза и снова посмотрела на Дерека.

Тот сбросил её руку и игнорировал её, пока все не закончили обедать.

К несчастью, Эрика подкараулила его позже, когда они набирали ветки для костра.

— Итак? — спросила она, выжидающе положив руки на бёдра.

— Итак, что? — спросил Дерек, перестав притворяться, что ищет материал для растопки и остановившись на дне песчаной дюны.

— Ты пах так, как будто собирался нагнуть Стайлза над его джипом.

Дерек умудрился не поморщится от её выбора слов.

— Не беспокойся об этом.

— Ты не думаешь, что староват для него?

— Но не слишком стар для того, чтобы ты на меня буквально вешалась, — огрызнулся Дерек.

Эрика фыркнула:.

— Во-первых, тот раз даже не считается, это был боевой приём, а во-вторых, я думала, что тебе где-то девятнадцать.

— Это неважно. Между нами ничего нет, и ничего не произойдёт, так что можешь вернуться к своим делам.

— По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, почему ты меня оттолкнул. Я однозначно не твой тип, — усмехнулась она перед тем, как быстро уйти.

Кусок дерева в руках Дерека с треском разломился на две части.

Поездка домой прошла тихо, разве что Стайлз тихо подпевал радио, а Бойд бросал на Дерека многозначительные взгляды. И Дерек был уверен: если бы Айзек не уснул, прислонившись к окну, то он делал бы то же самое.

\--

Дерек решил выбросить Стайлза головы. Он прекрасно справлялся в одиночку, и Стайлз только отвлекал бы его внимание. А Дерек не мог этого позволить, не мог позволить себе иметь то, что не было необходимо для выживания, поэтому он просто решил забыть об этом. Стайлз не был его, и Стайлз не хотел его, так что Дерек отводил глаза, когда ему хотелось смотреть, отдёргивал руки, когда прикасался к нему слишком долго, потому что Стайлз был последним, что было сейчас нужно Дереку.

Однажды он наблюдал за тем, как Бойд показывал Стайлзу приёмы бокса на станции, потому что где-то после своего четвёртого похищения Стайлз твёрдо решил научиться необходимому для самозащиты минимуму. Бойд сказал что-то (Дерек не особо прислушивался и не расслышал), и Стайлз согнулся пополам от смеха. Дерек твёрдо игнорировал стальной кулак, сдавивший его желудок, когда Стайлз вернулся к тренировке с улыбкой на лице.

В какой-то момент Айзек подошёл и сел рядом с ним: он ничего не говорил, просто сидел и наблюдал за Дереком. Когда Стайлз ушёл, предложив Бойду подвести его до дома, Айзек повернулся и наклонил голову к Дереку, съёживаясь и будто стараясь сделать себя меньше.

Дерек кивнул, разрешая ему говорить.

— Какая у тебя любимая еда? — спросил Айзек абсолютно не то, что Дерек от него ожидал.

— Не знаю, — сказал Дерек, потому что он и правда не знал. По его мнению, еда была просто едой.

Айзек сжал губы и посмотрел на свои руки.

— Я люблю блинчики.

— Да? — отозвался Дерек. Он не был уверен, о чём именно говорил Айзек, но не собирался его прерывать.

Айзек улыбнулся.

— Я люблю, когда Бойд готовит завтрак по выходным. Он делает лучшие блинчики из всех, что я пробовал. Когда я был маленьким, мы всегда ходили в одну закусочную в мой день рождения, и я всегда заказывал огромную порцию шоколадных блинчиков на ужин.

Дерек постарался сглотнуть образовавшийся в его горле комок.

— Лоре нравились макароны, она пыталась есть их с каждым блюдом. Мама угрожала забрать их, чтобы заставить её прилично себя вести.

Айзек засмеялся.

— А ты?

Дерек нахмурился: так много времени прошло с тех пор, как он думал о хороших частях своего детства. Он вспомнил их поездки к озеру летом, как его отец колдовал над грилем, пока Питер рассказывал Дереку и его кузенам страшные истории вокруг костра.

— Чизбургеры, — сказал Дерек. — Я очень любил чизбургеры.

— А теперь?

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Я уже давно их не ел.

Айзек поднялся на ноги.

— Это очень плохо, — сказал он, прежде чем исчезнуть в одном из вагонов.

\--

Они притащили Дерека в отремонтированный подвал Лилии, чтобы посмотреть премьеру сезона сериала, о котором Дерек никогда не слышал. Он удивился, что его позвали: в этот раз явно собралась не вся стая, только Лидия, Эллисон, Дэнни и Айзек. Когда Стайлз показался с пакетами из «In-n-Out»*, Дерек выразительно посмотрел на Айзека.

Сериал оказался абсолютно идиотским, но это был, пожалуй, лучший бургер из всех, что пробовал Дерек.

В ту ночь он лежал на потрёпанном матрасе в темноте и позволил себе хотеть. Хотеть чужие руки на своей коже, хотеть прижатое к нему горячее тело, хотеть Стайлза. Он хотел Стайлза на спине, перегнутым через ближайшую поверхность, внутри себя, на коленях, хотел Стайлза всеми способами, о которых мог подумать. Дерек выплеснулся в свой кулак и сказал себе, что не стоит хотеть то, чего не можешь получить.

\--

На следующий день стая встретилась в лесу, чтобы провести тренировку, которая превратилась в игру в догонялки с людьми в качестве приманки. Вооруженной приманки, потому что Эллисон с любовью погладила свой лук перед тем, как скрыться за деревьями, но не опасной.

— Веселишься? — спросил Бойд, бежавший рядом с Дереком.

— Что-то вроде того, — Дерек не смог спрятать улыбку. Он почти против собственной воли уклонился вправо вслед за, как он понял, запахом Стайлза . Они остановились, когда увидели свисавшую с дерева толстовку.

— О, он хорош, — заметил Бойд, когда Дерек стянул её с ветки.

Они вернулись назад и пересеклись с Айзеком и Эрикой, которые шли по следу Дэнни.

— Вы тоже на это купились? — спросил Айзек, кивая на сжатую в руках Дерека толстовку.

— Я вот думаю, почему же, — ухмыльнулась Эрика.

— Замолчи и вставай на след, — прорычал Дерек и ускорился.

Когда они нашли лежавшего на камне Дэнни, тот лениво помахал им. Вокруг его шеи висели наушники, из которых лилась приставучая попсовая песня.

— Вы победили, — продолжавший писать кому-то сообщения Дэнни совсем не казался расстроенным.

Дерек услышал выстрел и пригнулся: стрела пронзила воздух там, где секунду назад была его голова. Он оглянулся в том направлении, откуда они пришли, и увидел усевшегося на дереве Стайлза.

— Вы использовали Дэнни как приманку, чтобы поймать нас?

Ещё одна стрела пролетела мимо лица Дерека и почти вонзилась в плечо Айзека, но Бойд вовремя успел перехватить её.

— Конечно, — отозвалась Лидия с соседнего дерева, прежде чем грациозно спуститься вниз.

— В смысле, не то чтобы вы не знали, что он был приманкой, — сказал Стайлз, спрыгивая на землю с гораздо меньшим изяществом. — Мы просто немного поменяли ситуацию. Тебе понравилась музыка? Моя идея. Подумал, это отвлечёт вас от наших сердцебиений.

Стайлз бросил свой лук на землю и отряхнул ладони о штаны, а потом напрягся.

— Почему ты выглядишь, как забравшаяся в курятник лиса?

Дерек улыбнулся.

— Ты всё ещё приманка, — сказал он, начиная перекидываться.

— Да брось! — возмутился Стайлз, но бросился бежать в противоположном направлении.

Дерек легко мог бы его поймать, но он позволил Стайлзу сохранить небольшую фору, наслаждаясь погоней. У Стайлза начали заплетаться ноги и сбиваться дыхание, и Дерек прибавил скорости, сбивая его с ног и опрокидывая на кучу листьев.

— Господи боже, — простонал Стайлз. — Хорошо поработал, выбрал самую слабую антилопу из стада.

— Ты довольно слабый, а? — пробормотал Дерек, одновременно наслаждаясь и пытаясь игнорировать то, что Стайлз лежал прямо под ним.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— По крайней мере, я самый умный.

— Лидия самая умная, — поправил его Дерек.

— Самый забавный? — спросил Стайлз, и Дерек заметил, что он пах потом и коричной зубной пастой.

Дерек приподнял бровь.

— Я думал больше о раздражающем, но можем остановиться на забавном.

— Мы остановимся на забавном, потому что каждый раз, когда ты пытаешься пошутить, ты выглядишь как серийный убийца.

— Я просто гений шуток, — с каменным лицом сказал Дерек.

Стайлз непонимающе моргнул и в следующую секунду залился пронзительным смехом, который только усилился, когда он понял, что Дерек тоже смеётся.

— Давай, — Дерек поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку. Стайлз принял её, и Дерек плавным движением поднял его на ноги.

— Что, не хочешь, чтобы твои детки знали, что их папочка умеет смеяться? Это разрушит ваши суровые домашние порядки?

— Я просто подумал, ты захочешь убраться из места, где было бы легко спрятать твой труп.

— И вот мы вернулись к серийному убийце.

Дерек отпустил руку Стайлза и подтолкнул его в направлении ожидавшей их стаи.

— Шевелись.

— Вы закончили обжиматься? — спросила Эрика, когда они вернулись.

Дерек напрягся было, но расслабился, как только Стайлз шутливо обхватил его рукой за шею.

— Вообще-то мы только начали, так что, может, дадите нам время наедине?

— Это считается инцестом? — полюбопытствовал Дэнни.

— Нет, если никто не кончает, — ответил Стайлз.

Бойд удивлённо приоткрыл рот.

— Я хочу это знать?

Стайлз усмехнулся.

— Садитесь в круг, детки, я расскажу вам эпическую историю о кузене Мигеле, — начал он, подталкивая всех к машинам.

\--

Пока Айзек и Дерек возвращались к поезду, между ними висела тяжёлая тишина

— Он тебе нравится, — сказал Айзек, не отворачиваясь от окна.

— Да, — признал Дерек, потому что он не видел больше смысла врать об этом.

— Мне кажется, ты должен ему сказать.

— Нет.

— Ты думаешь, что тебе не позволено иметь что-то хорошее, Дерек. Ты боишься, — начал Айзек. — Я знаю, это нормально. Я тоже боюсь. Я очень долго боюсь. Боюсь очень многого, ты знаешь, и иногда единственное, что помогает, это помнить: не всегда всё было плохо. Мой отец не всегда был плохим. И быть оборотнем тоже не всегда плохо. Я стараюсь сосредоточиться на хорошем, и это помогает справиться со всем остальным, делает его не таким страшным. Мне кажется, есть много всего, что может испугать тебя, или свести тебя с ума, или просто расстроить. Ты всегда будешь чувствовать себя плохо, это не проходит, — Айзек наконец-то поднял на него взгляд. — Я думаю, это значит, ты должен найти то, что помогает тебе чувствовать себя лучше, и держаться за это. Потому что ты прошёл через страшные вещи, и ты заслуживаешь чувствовать себя счастливым. Каждый этого заслуживает.

Дерек ничего не ответил, но изменил маршрут и припарковал машину у закусочной на краю города. Айзек молча последовал за ним внутрь. Он всё ещё ничего не сказал, когда Дерек попросил официантку принести им порцию блинчиков и чизбургер с беконом, но улыбнулся.

Дерек отправил Стайлу сообщение, короткое «будь дома в пятницу в 9», но он не разжимал хватки на телефоне, пока Стайлз не ответил: «окей, папа работает в ночную смену, так что нет нужды в ВиП**».

<div align="center">\--</div>

У Дерека сдавали нервы. Он поменял футболки три раза, пока его беты с любопытством за ним наблюдали.

— Хочешь, я помогу? — спросила Эрика.

Дерек мрачно посмотрел на неё и продолжил перерывать свой ящик с вещами

— Если хочешь, — Эрика медленно подошла ближе, — я бы сказала, что тебе стоит надеть вот эту, — она протянула ему зелёную хенли. — Она идёт к твоим глазам.

Дерек взял рубашку. Когда он надел её, Бойд подошёл к нему, держа в руках чёрный свитер с молнией.

— Не так угрожающе, как кожанка, — объяснил он.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дерек.

— Без проблем, босс, — Бойд хлопнул его по плечу.

— Удачи, — мягко пожелала Эрика.

Айзек просто улыбнулся и кивнул.

Дерек пытался успокоить себя всю дорогу до дома Стайлза, и у него неплохо получилось к тому моменту, как он оказался у входной двери.

— Вау, ты знаешь, как пользоваться звонком, — в притворном восхищении присвистнул открывший дверь Стайлз. — Кто бы знал, что эти пальцы могут и пользу приносить. Без детишек сегодня? — спросил он, первым входя в гостиную.

— Нет, я… — Дерек глубоко вдохнул. — Я думал, может, ты захочешь посмотреть со мной кино? Или что-то такое?

Стайлз приподнял бровь.

— То есть это не дело стаи?

— Нет, — Дерек почувствовал, как разочарование начинает расползаться по телу.

— Ну, я всё равно собирался что-нибудь посмотреть, так что располагайся, — Стайлз указал на диван и открыл шкафчик возле телевизора. — Что-то конкретное?

— Что ты захочешь, — ответил Дерек, устраиваясь на невероятно мягком диване.

— Значит, «Эдвард руки-ножницы», — решил Стайлз, запуская ДВД и направляясь к кухне. Он вернулся с двумя банками газировки и упаковкой чипсов. — Ты мог бы нажать на плэй, я уже смотрел этот фильм.

Он поставил еду на кофейный столик и запустил кино, прежде чем устроиться рядом с Дереком.

Дерек видел этот фильм раньше, Лора заставила посмотреть его много лет назад, и теперь это играло ему на руку, потому что Дереку оказалось трудно сосредоточиться на сюжете, когда Стайлз и его сладкий коричный запах были так близко. Он наклонился к Стайлзу и положил ладонь ему на колено.

Стайлз повернулся к нему.

— Вы пытаетесь меня соблазнить, мистер Хейл?

— Нет, если ты этого не хочешь, — очень серьёзно ответил Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Я никогда не рассматривал такую возможность, если честно. В смысле, я, конечно, в курсе… всего этого, — он махнул рукой в сторону груди Дерека. — Болезненно в курсе всего этого, но мы обычно очень занятны марафонами по спасению наших жизней, так что какие-то периодические чувства не казались важными. Это не говоря о том, что до недавнего времени я даже не был уверен, нравлюсь ли я тебе.

Дерек убрал руку и отвёл взгляд от Стайлза.

— Но, — сказал Стайлз, наклоняясь так, чтобы оказаться на линии взгляда Дерека, — ты просто потрясающий, когда не ведёшь себя как первоклассный засранец, и у меня, возможно, появляются очень мужественные бабочки в животе, когда ты рычишь, защищая меня, и опять же, — Стайлз ещё более выразительно указал на тело Дерека.

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек, не уверенный, что это происходит на самом деле.

— Хорошо, — кивнув, эхом отозвался Стайлз. — Так что… хочешь пообжиматься?

Глаза Дерека расширились от его прямоты.

— Ну, ты это начал, так что я просто… — Стайлз обхватил ладонью шею Дерека и притянул его в поцелуй. Дерек прижался ближе и сжал в кулаке ткань футболки Стайлза.

— Да, нет, я точно за эту идею, — пробормотал Стайлз, когда Дерек отпустил его губы и начал целовать подбородок и шею. — Серьёзно, отличная идея.

Дерек лениво провёл щекой по ключице Стайлза, вдыхая его запах.

— Ты мне нравишься, — мягко сказал он в хлопок его рубашки.

Стайлз поцеловал уголок его губ.

— Ты мне тоже, чувак.

Дерек отклонился назад и лёг на диван, притянул Стайлза на себя, зарылся лицом в его шею и улыбнулся, когда понял, что может оставить его себе.

* - «In-n-Out» - сеть ресторанов быстрого питания в США. Специализируется на бургерах.  
** - взлом и проникновение.


End file.
